Bloodstone Gem
Bloodstones are semi-precious gems in Baldur's Gate, the Siege of Dragonspear and Shadows of Amn. The higher value of this stone, compared to the ornamental ones, manifests itself through usually better secured places of storage and more occurrences in the richer region of Amn. Nevertheless, the bloodstone's only practical use still lies in its monetary value. __TOC__ Locations In all games, bloodstone gems can be found as random treasure. ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate, it's possible to find or steal 9 gems at fixed locations, six of which in one single crate. The game's expansion adds 3 gems to two of the new areas, which are also available in the Enhanced Edition. In the latter, 1 additonal bloodstone might be pickpocketed – or acquired "legally" by a charming person. * North Baldur's Gate – Three Old Kegs, top floor: carried around by Areana; can also be gained as additional reward from her for a Contract Killing if she was charmed when speaking to her again *The Friendly Arm, top floor: found in a locked drawer in the third room to the left when coming from the stairs *Beregost – Red Sheaf, upper floor: found in a locked drawer in the northwesternmost room *South Baldur's Gate – Low Lantern, lowest deck: found in the southernmost crate *Northwest Baldur's Gate – northernmost home, directly north of a Tavern and Inn, upper floor: found in the locked drawer, together with a dagger and * Durlag's Tower, 1st basement: found in the barrel in the small kitchen south to the main hall * Durlag's Tower, 4th basement: found, together with a Turquoise Gem, a Large Shield +2, Arla's Dragonbane and , in the trapped and locked chest next to the Tomb of Durlag ''Siege of Dragonspear'' The Enhanced Edition's expansion has 1 extra instance of the bloodstone, besides adding it to more random treasure. *Kanaglym – Ritual Chamber: found in the chest, together with Hephernaan's Ritual Notes ''Shadows of Amn'' There are 10 bloodstones to be found in the original Shadows of Amn, and by picking pockets, a further 1 can be obtained. The Enhanced Edition only adds further to the random treasure. *Suldanessellar: carried around by Reirra, initially met near The House of the Moon *Athkatla's slums – Slaver Stockade: found on the rectangular table in the ship's mess *Athkatla Docks – Valygar's Home, upper floor: found in the locked drawer, together with the Corthala Tax Notice, a dagger and *Temple District – Temple of Talos: found in a locked chest in the northwestern dormitory, together with a Potion of Insulation *Sewers – Lair of the Unseeing Eye: found in the southern chamber *De'Arnise Keep, dungeons: part of the De'Arnise family treasure, found in the northeasternmost locked sockle of a column in the mausoleum, where TorGal is met *Brynnlaw: found in a barrel next to the entrance to The Vulgar Monkey Notes * As many other gems, the file for the bloodstone gem, MISC20.itm, has a magical item ability attached. This, however, has no effect and is not present in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Lore *The ancient and enchanted short sword Ilbratha is set with six bloodstones. *Bloodstones belong to the category of semi-precious stones, the second-least valuable stones to be found in the realms. They are one of the several variants of chalcedony, named by their color. *"Bloodstone" is also part of the name of several spells that were introduced into the ruleset of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition, which Baldur's Gate is based on, by the supplementary Complete Book of Necromancers. Gallery ;Artwork See also *Bloodstone Amulet *Bloodstone Ring External links * * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure